Transport of substances by pipeline and instrumentation tubing (hereinafter “pipe”, “piping”, and “pipe system”) involves long interconnected lengths of pipe stretching over large distances. In many cases, the interconnected lengths of pipe are run in open air and marine environments as well as in specialized processing facilities.
If left unsupported or without a structure upon which to run, interconnected lengths of pipe may sag and bend under its own weight to cause stripping of the internal threads. Such problems are easily solved by the placement of pipe supports beneath long running lengths of pipe. In order to house the rounded surfaces of the tubular pipe such pipe supports are generally fashioned as saddles tapered inward as to allow the pipe surface to rest in a manner to resist radial shifting and slipping free form the support structure. Pipe supports being of such cupped and bowl like contour create a prime location for collection of rain, dirt, and particulate matter which can settle inside the pipe support between the support and the pipe casing.
Complicating the situation, the settings in which pipe lengths are run and supported, mainly marine environments and industrial facilities, expose the pipe and pipe supports to an atmosphere of abrasive wind and ram containing chemicals, salt, course particulate, and other grit and contaminants which, if left in contact between a pipe and pipe support, can damage and corrode the piping systems.
Pipe surfaces composed of stainless and carbon steel if left in contact with pooled salt, water will rust as the fluid acts as an electrolyte to sap the electrons from the surface material, thus degrading the pipe casing. Fluid and other contaminants pooling at the base or junction between the pipe and pipe supporting structure maintains and enhances the corrosion and piping damage. Additionally, expansion and contraction of the pipe system piping due to internal pressures and temperatures, in combination with the environmental conditions causing shifting of the pipe upon the pipe support, further exacerbates this corrosion and damage.
if such corrosive contaminants are left in prolonged contact with the pipe and pipe support, the corrosive and abrasive substances will eat away the protective linings of the pipe and pipe support. Degradation of pipe casings and pipe support walls increases the occurrence of containment failure considerably in a pipe. A pipe having inadequate casing strength will likely breach under the substantial internal pipe pressure ordinarily maintained during piping operations wherein the oftentimes hazardous materials contained within the pipe may be spilled forth.
Due to such risk of corrosive and abrasive damage to pipe and pipe supports, lengths of pipe and pipe supports must be examined regularly to assess casing integrity to predict and prevent the occurrence of pipe and support failure. Millions of dollars are spent each year to inspect, repair, and replace damaged piping and pipe support systems as a result of corrosion due to pooling fluid.
As should be readily apparent, there is a strong need for improvements in pipe support structures to more effectively prevent pooling in the pipe support which can cause corrosion and damage to pipe and piping systems.